An electrical switchgear is generally known. The distribution panels of the switchgear function to distribute electrical power to the connected consumers. In case of a malfunction or defect in one of the switchgear distribution panels, the circuit breaker provided in this panel is intended to protect the system by moving to the opened state, thereby interrupting the current flow from the bus bar to the connected consumer. With the aid of corresponding switching-technological measures, it is possible to continue the current flow to the consumer via the transfer rail while the problem is corrected.